


金钱世界

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	金钱世界

1.  
“300万”

“310万”

“320万”

“350万”

“好，这位先生的出价，350万，还有更高的吗？350万第一次。”

林彦俊这个时候才把头抬起来。  
“400万”  
他轻轻地抬了一下手里牌子，厅里开始有了一些小声议论的声音。  
“林彦俊，这个，还要吗？”  
尤长靖在旁边很小声的说。  
“看心情吧。”  
林彦俊随便说着就低头去继续打游戏。

“500万”

林彦俊皱着眉头看到了那个举牌子的人。  
一个男孩子，坐在他左前方，林彦俊的视角看过去只能看到一个背影。  
“这，还要吗？”  
“要。”  
尤长靖刚准备举牌，却被林彦俊把手压了下来。

“我是说，我要那个人的信息。”

当林彦俊第二天早上到办公室的时候，尤长靖已经把一份文件放在他的桌子上了。

“这是什么？”  
“是你要的信息啊。”  
“什么信息？”  
“就是你昨天拍卖会上要的那个人的信息啊！”  
尤长靖有点头大，林彦俊总是忘性大，做他的助理随时都要做好被气死的准备。

“哦对对对，我想起来了。”  
林彦俊一边说着，一边翻开手里的文件。  
“就，这么一点？”  
林彦俊把手上的纸翻过去又翻回来。  
“嗯，只有这些，人家大小也算是个少爷，哪有那么好调查啊。”

林彦俊让他调查的人可不是什么普通人，而是鼎鼎有名的陈家的二公子陈立农。  
与管理公司的大公子不同，陈立农为人低调，流露在外的信息并不多，只知道他是刚刚从美国留学回来。  
“麻省理工。”  
林彦俊若有所思的说。  
“麻省理工的金融系可是全世界最顶级的金融殿堂，他哥不是要出国看新设备了嘛，看来他这次回来，是要临时顶替他的位置了。”  
尤长靖有点忧虑的说。

“长得挺好看的。”  
“什么？”  
“是我喜欢的类型。”  
林彦俊看着文件上陈立农的证件照露出花痴的笑容。  
尤长靖除了给他一个白眼并不想再多跟他说什么。  
这个时候还贪恋美色，没救了这个人。

但是林彦俊的疯狂远比尤长靖想得还要更可怕。

“你说你要干什么？”  
尤长靖在办公室大吼，外面秘书室的人都不敢作声。  
“我要办一个小的子公司。”  
林彦俊一边转着手上的魔方一边轻描淡写的说。  
“干什么？”  
“嗯，想跟陈氏做点生意。”  
“你说什么呢？我们可是竞争对手，你要和他们做生意要是被老爷知道了不得骂死你！”

“我们的公司跟人家是竞争关系，但我新搞的小公司不是啊。”  
林彦俊露出一点狡黠的微笑。  
“知己知彼才能百战百胜，这次他哥不在，正是我多接触接触陈氏的好机会啊。”  
“可是，”  
林彦俊打断了尤长靖的话。  
“更何况，你不是说人家刚从美国回来嘛，应该还不认识我吧，那我就去会会人家呗。”  
“你想，怎么样？”  
尤长靖知道每次林彦俊露出这样的表情准没好事。  
“那还不容易。”  
林彦俊放下手里的魔方。

“美人计呗。”

 

2.  
林彦俊的小公司很快就办了起来。  
公司规模很小，只有很少的几个人，但是无论是公司的发展方向还是全新的项目策划都像是为陈立农量身定做的。  
“我敢保证，他一定会看上的。”  
林彦俊坐在新的小转椅上看着马路对面陈氏的大楼。  
“这场游戏应该会很有意思吧。”

在新的招标会上，林彦俊又见到了陈立农。  
在以往，这种级别的招标会林彦俊是从来没有来过的，这些小公司的老板他一个也不认识。

“这样也好，没人认出我。”  
林彦俊煞有其事的推了推脸上的眼睛。  
“你能不能给我把这副弱智眼睛给摘了！”  
尤长靖在旁边忍无可忍的说。  
“做戏要做全套，你懂什么呀。”  
林彦俊给了他一拐，重新在位置上坐正。

陈立农很快就来了，坐在最前面的位置上。  
“诶，你别说，这么小的招标他还亲自来啊。”  
林彦俊忍不住向尤长靖感叹。  
“你以为人人都像你那么懒啊！”

“好了，我们接下来就要开标了。”  
司仪在上面宣布了开标的开始。

“我们还要加吗？”  
当只剩下两家公司的时候，尤长靖停下来再一次和林彦俊做了确认。  
“不用了。”  
“不用了？你不是想，”  
“可是，”  
林彦俊停下来扶了扶眼睛。  
“我们一个小公司哪有那么多钱呢，你说是吧。”  
尤长靖被林彦俊的眼神弄的糊涂了。  
但他还是停止了继续投标。

“林彦俊你到底想怎么样啊？”  
还没有回到办公室尤长靖就在走廊里着急的问。  
“还能该怎么样，接近陈立农啊。”  
“可是你现在，”  
“尤长靖，你又不是第一次接触招标了，你还不懂吗？”  
尤长靖停下来想了一下。  
的确，招标并不是谁出价最高就一定能中标，而是推荐前三名合格的中标候选人，在这三人之中还要审核书面评标报告。

“你的意思是，拼方案？”  
林彦俊欣慰的点了点头。  
“可是你怎么确定他一定会看上你的方案？”  
“呵，我的方案有哪一次是不被别人看中的吗？”  
尤长靖看着林彦俊一脸胸有成竹的样子也没什么好反驳的，林彦俊在设计方案上的确有一手。  
只是不知道这一次能不能奏效了。

定标是在开标七日之内。  
第五天，林彦俊就收到了陈立农的饭局邀约。

“林彦俊，看来你的方法可以啊！”  
尤长靖兴冲冲的跑进办公室，却有点傻了眼。  
“你，你在干嘛啊？”

“你说是这件好看，还是这件好看？”  
办公室的桌子上被林彦俊堆满了衣服。  
“你说我要不穿的休闲一点？”  
林彦俊正满面愁容的坐在小沙发上。

“林彦俊！你是去谈生意还是去约会啊！”  
“约会啊。”  
林彦俊抬起头来一本正经的说。  
“顺便谈一下小生意。”  
尤长靖被他堵的说不出话了。

“我不管你了，你自己看着办吧。”  
尤长靖说完就往办公室外面走去。  
“诶，那你说我是系领带啊还是不系领带啊！”

林彦俊看喊也没有人回答他，干脆放弃了找人给他参谋。  
“切，自己弄就自己弄，我这么天生丽质还不是怎么收拾都好看。”

最后林彦俊就穿了一间黑白的条纹衬衫。  
“大少爷，你收拾了一个小时，就穿个这个？”  
“你懂什么？这是简约美！穿的简单他才能把更多的注意力放在我的脸上。”

“林彦俊。”  
坐在去饭局的车上的时候，尤长靖还是有点担心。  
“怎么了？”  
“林彦俊，你一定要注意好分寸，不要把自己搭进去了。”  
“诶呀，不会的。”

到了饭店，林彦俊走下车。  
反过身来关车门的时候对尤长靖笑了一下。

“你放心吧。”

“我可是爱情骗子。”

 

3.  
林彦俊到的时候陈立农还没有来。  
可是他也没有想到自己会等两个小时。

他一边转着手上的玻璃杯一边思考人生。  
“呵，我长这么大还从来没有被人放过鸽子，陈立农，你看你来了我不弄死你。”

“你好。”  
陈立农来了之后就很礼貌的和他打招呼。  
“陈总好。”  
林彦俊也站起来，露出能看到酒窝的标准微笑。

算了算了。  
不能生气不能生气。  
我现在只是一个小公司的老板，要记住要记住。  
林彦俊坐下的时候不断在心里默念。

“林先生对吧。”  
“嗯叫我彦俊就行了。”  
“啊还是叫林先生吧，我今天临时有点事情，抱歉让您久等了。  
“没事。”  
林彦俊勉强的露出微笑。

“嗯，是这样的，你们的方案我看了，我觉得是非常好的方案，不知道您对我们这次的合作还有没有什么想法。”  
陈立农一看就是诚意满满的样子。  
“嗯，想法嘛，”  
林彦俊故作沉思停顿了一会。  
“我希望这次的项目由陈立农先生，亲自，全程，负责与我们对接。”

陈立农似乎是没有想到林彦俊会提出这样的要求，犹豫的皱起了眉毛。  
“我知道陈先生日理万机，这样的小项目肯定是看不上眼的。”  
林彦俊开始用起他最擅长的伎俩。  
“但是呢，陈先生应该也知道，我们只是一个小公司，这样一个小项目对我们来说那可是全部身家啊，当然还是陈先生亲自把关比较稳妥，您说呢？”

陈立农被林彦俊的话堵得一时不知道说什么。  
好像很有道理，又好像有哪里不太对。  
“嗯，”  
陈立农开始有一点动摇。

“而且我听说，陈先生是刚从国外回来对吧。”  
陈立农似乎没有料到林彦俊对他如此了解，疑惑地抬起了头。  
“那么陈先生对国内的工程现场一定还不太了解吧，这次就更是一个好机会了啊！”  
林彦俊继续自顾自的说。

后来陈立农再想起那一天，只觉得林彦俊不去做传销实在有点浪费人才。  
毕竟当时他还是被林彦俊糊弄得七荤八素的。

“好，那么这次，就麻烦林先生多多包涵了。”  
陈立农向林彦俊伸出手来。  
“应该的，应该的。”  
林彦俊握住陈立农的手。  
露出得意的微笑。

 

很快，这个项目就开始运行了。  
林彦俊的项目组顺利的进驻了陈氏的工地。

陈立农的确是第一次接触国内的工程现场。  
他在过国外念书的时候，因为是金融系，还是理论知识为主，这样的实地活动他是真的不了解。  
所以当他第一次来的时候，就差点身陷险境。

陈立农是一个人来的。  
他还是不习惯出门就前呼后拥的排场。

开工了好几天的工地一切都井然有序。

“诶，小心！”

就在陈立农看旁边的水泥搬运看的正出神的时候，一股力量把他往后面猛的拽过去。  
“砰。”  
水泥袋落在地上掀起的烟尘蒙住了他的眼睛。  
一个人影向他靠过来。

“陈总可要注意安全啊。”  
是林彦俊。  
他伸出手把一个难看的黄色头盔带到了陈立农的头上。

陈立农正惊魂未定，林彦俊又离他很近，他感觉自己的脸有点烧起来。  
“陈总，陈总，你没事吧？”  
林彦俊把手在他面前晃了晃。  
“啊，没事。”  
陈立农一边说一边向前走去。  
“陈总，在工地你可一定要注意安全啊！”

“就叫我立农吧。”  
陈立农突然说。  
“啊，什么？”  
“我是说，我们接下来还要经常碰面，陈总陈总的，不太方便，你就叫我立农吧。”  
“哦，好。”  
林彦俊答应的爽快。  
“农农。”

陈立农转过头就看到林彦俊对他露出人畜无害的微笑。  
这么叫，也行吧。

 

4.  
“农农，今天晚上去聚餐，一起吗？”  
林彦俊进来的时候，陈立农正在看文件。  
他来工地已经好几次了，忙的时候就待在这个休息室里。  
“行。”  
陈立农并不是很乐意去，他只是想不出什么拒绝的理由。

“干杯！”  
辛苦了一段时间了，难得来聚餐·，大家兴致都很高。  
“陈总，你怎么不喝啊？”  
陈立农突然被问到有点措手不及。  
“啊，我，不喝酒。”  
陈立农有点紧张的搪塞了过去，所幸他是大老总，也没什么人敢为难他。

“诶，你不待了。”  
陈立农刚溜出来就被林彦俊逮个正着。  
“啊，我，我先走了。”  
陈立农有点不好意思的支支吾吾的。  
“我送你吧。”  
林彦俊追上来和他走在一起。  
“不用了。”  
“没事，正好我也喝了一点酒，权当散散步了。”

傍晚的时候月亮已经出来了，晚霞却还没有下去。  
两个人并排走在路上。  
没说话。

“你吃饱了吗？”  
林彦俊觉得陈立农聚餐的时候都没吃什么。  
“差不多吧。”  
“要不，我们俩再去吃一点。”  
林彦俊凑过来说。

林彦俊喝了一点酒，脸有一点红，靠过来说话的时候身上散发出一点酒气。  
陈立农觉得自己恐怕也熏醉了。  
“好啊。”

林彦俊没带陈立农去什么多豪华的会所或者酒吧。  
而是去了路边的大排档。  
夏日夜晚的大排档很热闹，人声的喧闹声和路边唱歌的声音都很大。

“你不要嫌弃这里。”  
林彦俊扯着嗓子说。  
“我们排面小，不比你们那些大老板。”  
林彦俊唬起人来真的毫不含糊。  
“没事。”  
陈立农也学着林彦俊的样子扯起嗓子。

其实陈立农觉得还挺有趣的。  
回国这么久，还没有人带他来过这种地方。

“老板，来两瓶啤酒。”  
林彦俊刚喊完就停了下来。  
“啊，你不喝酒的对吧，诶老板，”  
“不用了。”  
陈立农叫住林彦俊。  
“我能喝酒。”  
“那你刚才不是说，”  
陈立农被人揭穿了，有点不好意思的低了头。

林彦俊心中了然。  
“那行，那我们俩就喝一点。”

真到喝起来，林彦俊才知道不是一点。  
陈立农远比他想象中能喝多了。  
不知不觉两个人喝了半箱啤酒了。

“陈立农，你这么这么能喝？”  
陈立农没说话，只是笑了一下。  
林彦俊坐在他对面，脸很红，眼睛也有点红，看起来就像一只巨型的红色兔子。  
陈立农刚想把脑子里奇怪的想法甩开，林彦俊就突然低头向桌子上栽去。  
“诶！”  
要不是陈立农眼疾手快伸手托住了他的脸，林彦俊的脑袋就要和酒瓶亲密接触了。

“嘿，彦俊！彦俊！”  
陈立农叫了他几声都没人应声。

当陈立农把林彦俊背到背上的时候觉得他轻飘飘的。  
人叫不醒，又不知道他家在哪，陈立农只好把他带回自己的公寓。

当然，如果陈立农能够有勇气凑近了林彦俊去看一看的话，或许一切又会不一样了。  
毕竟背上的人因为开心，睫毛在很明显的颤动。

 

陈立农刚把林彦俊仍在床上关上门，林彦俊就睁开了眼睛。  
眼睛在黑夜里滴溜溜地看来看去。  
微微蠕动了一下身子，感受了一下席梦思的弹软，又把头埋进了枕头里。  
林彦俊在偷乐中睡去了。

第二天是陈立农开车带林彦俊去上班的。

“你，干什么啦？”  
林彦俊一到工地就被尤长靖偷偷拉到了一边。  
“嗯？什么？”  
“你别给我装傻，你今天早上怎么和陈立农一起来的？你给我老实交代！”  
“我真没干什么。”  
“你们俩，什么都没发生？”  
尤长靖将信将疑的问到。  
“你觉得我们俩能发生什么呢？”  
林彦俊露出不怀好意的笑容。  
“你最好什么都没发生！”  
尤长靖推开林彦俊就走开了。

“现在，还太早了。”  
林彦俊一个人自言自语。

 

5.  
林彦俊自从知道了陈立农能喝酒的秘密之后，就经常带他去喝酒。

今天，林彦俊破天荒的带陈立农去了一间会所。  
当陈立农看到清一色的姑娘进来的时候有点慌了阵脚。

“来，给你们陈哥哥倒上一杯，你们这位陈哥哥可能喝了。”  
林彦俊在一边不怀好意的说。  
“不用了不用了不用了。”  
陈立农连连拒绝。  
就像掉进了妖怪洞里的唐僧。

“行了，你们都下去吧。”  
林彦俊看陈立农已经招架不住了就招呼姑娘们下去了。

“诶，陈立农，这这么多姑娘，你就当真不心动？”  
“嗯。”  
陈立农面不改色的说。  
“是吗？”

林彦俊本来坐的离陈立农很有一段距离，人却突然靠过来抱住了陈立农。  
整个上半身都横过来了，脑袋只到他的胸口。

“你听，你这心跳的这么快。”  
林彦俊把脑袋从怀里抬起来一点，看着陈立农。  
陈立农则僵坐在座位上，脸也有一点红。  
“你这分明是心动了啊。”  
林彦俊像敲门一样有一下没一下的敲着陈立农的心口。

陈立农也觉得自己的心好像的确跳的有点快。  
“诶呀，你行了。”  
陈立农把他从身上拨开。

“哈哈哈。”  
林彦俊从陈立农身上挪开。  
“这位陈先生，你说你好歹也是美国留学回来的，美国，是一个多么民风开放的大国啊，你怎么就这样呢？”  
“我是去念书，又不是去找对象。”  
陈立农很不屑的说。

“哦。”  
林彦俊停下来思考了一会。  
“那你缺对象吗？”  
“林彦俊，虽然我现在没有对象，但你千万不要试图给我找对象啊。”  
“我才不会给你找对象呢。”  
陈立农正准备露出满意的微笑，林彦俊又接着说。

“我喜欢你，我为什么还要把你介绍给别人啊？”

 

6.  
林彦俊是被陈立农开车送回公司的。

林彦俊冒失的告白，只换来陈立农一句轻飘飘的“别开玩笑了。”  
不过也是，这样的“喜欢”谁会当真呢？

“你，怎么了？”  
尤长靖看到林彦俊黑着脸从外面走进来，小心翼翼的问。  
“没怎么。”  
林彦俊说是这样说，但气鼓鼓的坐在小沙发上的样子实在没有办法让人信服。

“看来，那些宫斗剧里说的是对的。”  
林彦俊冷不丁的冒出一句。  
“光有美貌果然是不够的。”  
“还需要一点必要的手段。”

林彦俊的机会很快就来了。

工地上出了一点问题。

“林彦俊，不好了。”  
尤长靖急匆匆的跑进来。  
“怎么了？”  
“工地上出事了，一个工人受了伤，我们已经理赔了，但是他却狮子大开口，还扬言要来闹事。”  
“这怎么了？再多给他一点钱呗，还有钱解决不了的吗？”  
林彦俊随意的说。

“林彦俊！你是不是忘了自己现在什么身份了？”  
经尤长靖这么一提醒，他才反应过来自己现在可不是可以为所欲为的大少爷。

“这个工人是怎么受伤的？”  
林彦俊话锋一转问起了起因。  
“我也不太清楚，他自己也支支吾吾说不清楚。”

林彦俊停了一会，然后突然笑开来。  
“这都什么时候了，你还笑？”  
“我为什么不笑？”  
林彦俊从座位上站起来。

“这可是一个好机会。”  
“机会？”  
“对啊，我要用这件事在陈立农心里树立起一个有能力，有责任心，聪慧机智的形象。”  
林彦俊伸出手在空气中比划、  
“说什么呢你？”  
尤长靖被林彦俊弄的是一头雾水。

“反正，你先由着事情发展，等到再闹得大一点，闹到陈立农也知道了再叫我来处理。”  
尤长靖半信半疑的退出了办公室。  
“哦，还有，帮我查一下那个受伤工人。”

 

事情在林彦俊的纵容之下果然是越闹越大。  
陈立农来工地的那天正好遇上受伤工人找了人来闹事。  
这倒是超出林彦俊计划之外的。

“哪天来不好，偏偏要今天来！”  
林彦俊一边从工地的休息室走去闹事现场的路上一边碎碎念。

“诶诶诶，你们想干什么？”  
陈立农正一筹莫展的时候林彦俊出现得也及时。  
“很简单，要赔付。”  
“对，要赔付。”  
人群里吵吵嚷嚷。

“好了好了好了，都安静一下！”  
林彦俊不知道从哪里找来一个大喇叭。  
“如果是在我们工地上出了问题，我们当然会赔付。”  
眼看着人群又要开始吵闹，林彦俊却话锋一转。  
“但是，诈骗，我们是不能赔付的啊！”

 

“你是说，他们是诈骗？”  
尤长靖按林彦俊的要求把受伤工人的资料找了出来，却的得到林彦俊出人意料的结论。  
“这么明显的诈骗你都看不出来？”  
林彦俊一脸鄙夷的表情。  
“你自己看看，这两年他受了几次伤？而且基本都是操作失误，从来没有与他人有关的。”  
尤长靖接过资料仔细了看了看。  
“那我们之前赔付给他的钱不是被骗了吗？”  
“那也没什么。”  
林彦俊很冷静的说。  
“那些钱够他治一下伤，也不算被骗。”  
“只是不能让他从我这里捞更多的好处。”

 

“你是说，他们是诈骗？”  
陈立农站在林彦俊旁边疑惑地问。  
“没错，证据我手上都有，你们要是再闹下去，可就难看了。”  
林彦俊话说到这份上了，大家心里都已经心知肚明。

“走吧。”  
林彦俊正准备拉陈立农离开，人群却突然开始骚乱起来。  
“诶，陈总，小心。”  
林彦俊听到陈立农助理的声音回过头的时候，一个砖块正向陈立农的脑袋砸过来。

“啊！”

陈立农只觉得自己的后脑被什么东西狠狠的撞了一下，回过神来身边的林彦俊却向下倒去。  
他刚要伸手扶他，才发现林彦俊的右臂不断的向外流着血。

是他用胳膊替陈立农挡住了砖块的冲击力。

林彦俊在医院醒过来的时候，自己的右臂已经被石膏给固定住了。

“林彦俊！我看你是想死吧！”  
尤长靖一见他醒过来就在床边怒吼。  
“你轻一点！这里是医院！”  
“呦，你还知道这里是医院啊！你都把自己作进医院了！”

“陈立农呢？”  
林彦俊似乎根本没在听尤长靖说话，左顾右盼的望着。  
“他给你交医药费去了！”  
尤长靖没好气的说。  
“这时候还惦记着人家！”  
“嘿嘿，你不明白，这可是买一赠一的好机会啊。”  
林彦俊坐在病床上露出得意的笑容。  
“什么啊？”  
“我有一个新的计策就要上线了。”

“苦肉计。”

陈立农进来的时候，尤长靖已经快被林彦俊气死了。  
“我不管你了，你自生自灭吧！”  
“我才不会自生自灭呢，你说是吧，陈立农？”  
林彦俊抬起头来看向陈立农。  
陈立农不明所以的目送尤长靖走出了病房。

“你怎么样？”  
他走到床边，看着林彦俊打着石膏的右手。  
“不怎么样。”  
林彦俊摆出一副可怜的样子。  
“医生说可以出院，一会我送你回去。”

“不是送我回去，是带我回去。”

“啊？”  
陈立农似乎没反应过来林彦俊说什么。  
“我都这样了，你就让我一个人回去我的小公寓吗？我一个人，又不能照顾自己，那不就真是自生自灭了嘛。”  
林彦俊眼巴巴的望着陈立农。  
“况且，我是因为你才受伤的，你就不应该对我负责吗？”

陈立农看着林彦俊眨巴的眼睛，又低头看了一眼他的右臂。  
嗯，他说的也有道理。  
陈立农虽然没有搞清状况，但他还是把林彦俊带回了家。

 

7.  
这不是林彦俊第一次到陈立农家里来了。  
但这一次他可是光明正大，可以为所欲为。

回到家的时候已经是晚上了。

“陈立农，我要洗澡！”  
但是等陈立农给他把东西都准备好了之后，林彦俊还是坐在沙发上不动。  
“去吧，毛巾什么的我都给你拿了新的了。”  
陈立农把林彦俊从沙发上拽起来往浴室门口送。

“陈立农。”  
林彦俊停在浴室门口。  
“你看我都这样了，能自己洗澡吗？你就不帮帮我？”  
林彦俊露出不怀好意的微笑。  
“我，我这怎么帮你啊，你自己凑活洗吧！”  
林彦俊看陈立农脸红着落荒而逃的样子笑弯了腰。

晚上的时候，陈立农把林彦俊安置在了自己的卧室。  
“诶，陈立农，你去哪啊？”  
陈立农刚准备出门却被林彦俊给叫住了。  
“我走了啊，你睡吧。”  
“这么大的床，睡我们两个也没问题啊！”  
林彦俊一边笑一边说。  
“你睡吧。”  
陈立农没多说话，急匆匆的关上了门。

林彦俊刚要偷笑，陈立农又推门进来。  
“林彦俊，今天，谢谢你。”  
陈立农站在门口很不好意思的说。

“没事啊，我救你是因为我喜欢你嘛。”

陈立农看到林彦俊对他露出毫无城府的微笑。  
“晚安。”  
他站在门边关了灯，又退了出去。

 

林彦俊就这样在陈立农家住了下来。

 

“陈立农，你不喂我吃吗？”  
林彦俊看了看陈立农，又低头看了看自己打着石膏的右胳膊。  
陈立农则是看了看林彦俊，又看了看他打着石膏的右胳膊。  
嗯，右手伤了，的确不好吃饭对吧。

陈立农把自己的椅子挪了挪，到林彦俊的旁边。  
“嘿嘿，我想要那个。”  
林彦俊兴冲冲的指挥起陈立农。  
陈立农一共也没有做几个菜，林彦俊还要挑三拣四。

“都要吃，你怎么还挑食啊！”  
“诶，陈立农，你为什么会做饭啊？”  
林彦俊嘴里被塞得满满的，很含糊的说。

“你不要转移话题！”  
陈立农瞪了他一眼，又往他嘴里塞了一大勺饭。  
“陈立农，你想噎死我啊！”  
陈立农看着林彦俊鼓鼓囊囊的样子忍不住笑了。

“我自己在国外念书，能不会做饭吗？”  
“那你做中餐好吃还是西餐好吃？”  
“你不要管，我做什么你就吃什么。”

陈立农嘴上是这样说，但是他每天做饭之前还是要问问林彦俊今天想吃什么。  
虽然林彦俊大部分时间都说随便。

 

林彦俊受了伤不能去上班，但是陈立农每天还是照常要去上班的。

“陈立农，你说你好歹也是一个老总，干嘛这么勤快啊？”  
林彦俊坐在沙发上一边吃零食一边吐槽。

“什么老总不老总的，我回来就是为了上班的啊。”  
“不，其实你回来是为了遇见我的。”  
林彦俊很笃定的看着他。  
陈立农已经习惯了林彦俊的信口雌黄，没多搭理他。  
“行了，我走了，你晚上要吃什么就给我说，我给你带。”

晚上回来的时候，陈立农一般都会带林彦俊想吃的回来。  
两个人就坐着看电视。

林彦俊爱看恐怖片，陈立农每次都千哄万骗才能让他换台。

“林彦俊，我们不看这个了行不行？”  
“为什么啊？这个不是挺好看吗？”  
林彦俊一副良心推荐的样子。  
“我跟你讲，一会那个鬼就出来了，你再等等。”

“诶呀，林彦俊。”  
陈立农过来要抢遥控器。

“嘿，你还和病人抢遥控器啊！”  
林彦俊一边喊着一边躲闪。

陈立农不断靠过来，林彦俊则向后倒去。  
两个人躺倒在沙发上。

“啊啊啊。”  
林彦俊的手伤的胳膊被陈立农不小心压住了，躺在沙发上大喊起来。  
“你没事吧？”  
陈立农赶紧从林彦俊身上爬起来。  
“啊！”  
林彦俊等着他仍旧是大喊却不说话。

“你怎么样啊？你要不要回床上躺着。”  
林彦俊似乎就等着他这句话呢，向陈立农伸出没有受伤的那只手。  
陈立农不解的看着林彦俊。  
林彦俊则向他使着颜色。

“你胳膊受伤又不是腿受伤，”  
陈立农话还没说完就被林彦俊瞪了回去。

陈立农只好把林彦俊抱了起来。  
林彦俊则用没有受伤的胳膊挂住陈立农的脖子。

陈立农把林彦俊放在了床上。  
刚想要离开，林彦俊却突然收紧了挂在他脖子上的胳膊，把他拉近了。

他凑上来亲了一下陈立农的脸颊。

陈立农还什么都来得及说，林彦俊就迅速闭上了眼睛。  
陈立农被惊到了，但还是乖乖的给林彦俊把被子盖上。  
“晚安。”  
他照例关上灯退了出去。

 

8.  
林彦俊住在陈立农家里的时候，基本就赖在陈立农旁边。  
陈立农坐在书房看文件的时候，林彦俊就在他旁边晃悠。

“诶，陈立农。”  
“嗯？”  
“陈立农。”  
“说话。”  
“陈立农，你，就不怕我是来骗你钱的吗？”

林彦俊突然这样说，让陈立农疑惑地抬头看了他一眼。  
“那你准备怎么骗我钱呢？”  
陈立农又低下头去，不以为意的说。  
林彦俊的眼睛转了转。

“美人计呗。”  
林彦俊凑过来趴在桌子上。  
“你不要白费心思了，我从来不让美人近身。”  
陈立农面不改色说。

“是吗？”  
林彦俊一边说一边过来坐到陈立农腿上，没有受伤的左手搭到他的肩膀上。  
“这美人都离你这么近了，你还说不让美人近身，糊弄鬼啊你。”  
“哦，”  
陈立农想了一下。  
“那可能是你还不够美吧。”

林彦俊一下从陈立农身上起开来。  
“陈立农，你这个人怎么睁眼说瞎话！”  
陈立农抬起头来看着林彦俊气鼓鼓的在房间里走来走去。

他最喜欢看林彦俊被惹毛了的样子。

等他反应过来才发现自己在笑。  
陈立农收了笑重新低下头去。

 

第二天一早，陈立农就出去上班了。  
林彦俊躲在在房间门口悄悄的看陈立农出了门。  
“啊，总算走了。”  
林彦俊把门打开，走到客厅里坐下。  
然后拆下了手上的石膏。

其实林彦俊的胳膊一个星期前就好了。

可是为了在陈立农家多赖一阵子，他并没有告诉陈立农。  
他每天都趁着陈立农出去了就把石膏下下来。  
“啊！”  
林彦俊活动着自己的胳膊，正准备做一个扩胸运动。

“诶，彦俊，我车钥匙，”  
陈立农就是在这个时候突然回来的。  
林彦俊手还在停留在空中，石膏夹板被他随意的扔在沙发上。

陈立农站在门口与他面面相觑。

“林彦俊，你给我坐下！”  
林彦俊很小心的在沙发的另一边与陈立农面对面的坐下，目光到处乱瞟，就是不敢看陈立农。  
“陈立农，你上班要迟到了。”  
林彦俊很谨慎的说。  
“你不要想把我支走，我今天不去上班了！”  
陈立农没好气的说。

“你这个，怎么回事？”  
陈立农指了指他的石膏夹板。  
“我，我好了。”  
林彦俊像蚊子哼一样很小声的回答道。

“好了你为什么不说？”  
“我，”  
“你知不知道这样很让人担心？”  
陈立气急败坏的说。

“你担心我啊？”  
林彦俊倒是钻了空子，笑着想凑过来。

“你不要在这里给我贫！”  
林彦俊又退回了自己的位置。  
“你，是真的好了？”  
陈立农估计还是有一点担心。  
“嗯，真的，都好了。”  
林彦俊把胳膊伸过去。

陈立农叹了一口气。  
“好了你就回家去吧。”  
“哇，你这就要赶我走了？”  
林彦俊露出委屈的表情。  
“我不是要赶你走，”  
陈立农急忙说。  
“行了行了，我知道了。”  
林彦俊打断了陈立农站起来向房间里面走去。

其实林彦俊并没有生气，他也知道自己不能在陈立农家常住。  
正好借这个机会让他愧疚一下。

“诶，”  
陈立农果然像是自己做错了什么事情一样，站在房间门口看林彦俊收拾东西却不敢说话。  
“行了，我走了。”  
“林彦俊。”  
“你就不用送我了，我自己打车走就行了。”  
陈立农跟在他后面走到家门口。

“陈立农，我从来都不是为了骗你钱。”  
林彦俊突然转过身来对陈立农说。  
陈立农看着林彦俊一脸被误会的委屈表情，心里还想着怎么弥补他。

林彦俊看着陈立农却突然笑起来。  
他凑过来亲了一下陈立农的脸颊。  
“我是为了骗你感情啊！”  
林彦俊说完就笑着走出了家门。

陈立农还一个人愣在原地。  
为了，骗我感情吗？  
陈立农有点不好意思的笑了。

 

9.  
林彦俊离开了陈立农的家就回到了自己的办公室。  
这么长时间了，工作堆积了一大堆，他两天几乎都赖在办公室。

“林彦俊！”  
尤长靖在走廊上就开始大喊，急匆匆的跑进办公室。  
“干什么干什么？”  
“林彦俊，他哥回来了！”  
“谁哥哥啊？”  
“陈立农的哥哥！”  
林彦俊这才从文件里把头抬起来。  
“他不是应该下个月才回来吗？”  
“提前了。”

林彦俊没再说话，低下头若有所思的样子。  
“林彦俊，要是被他哥知道你接近他弟弟，肯定要出问题的。”  
尤长靖在办公室里踱来踱去。  
“不过这样也好，干脆你就借这个机会脱身。”  
尤长靖看向林彦俊，林彦俊却把头偏开不敢看他。

“诶，林彦俊，你干什么？”  
尤长靖走过来，但林彦俊只是把头扭得更多不看他。

“林彦俊，你不会是真的喜欢上人家了吧！”

林彦俊心虚的摸了一下眉毛，还是没有回答。  
“呵，我就说吧，你迟早有一天要玩火自焚！”  
“诶呀，行了，你别说了！”

“你先出去吧，让我一个人想一想。”  
林彦俊把尤长靖打发出去了就一个人站在窗边。  
对面就是陈氏的大楼。

“陈立农，你才是爱情骗子。”

第二天尤长靖来的时候，看到林彦俊正坐在桌子前写写画画。  
他知道，林彦俊每次焦虑，或者要做什么大决定的时候就会这样。  
“林彦俊，你，”

“我想好了。”  
林彦俊突然抬头打断了他。  
“与其被动，不如主动出击。”  
“你什么意思？”  
林彦俊没有回答他，而是拿起了手机。

“喂，陈先生吧，我想，我有点事情想要找你谈一谈。”

 

10.  
“怎么这么快就出来了？”

尤长靖在饭店门口等了林彦俊连两个小时都不到，他就从里面出来了。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊上了车，很随意的说到。  
“你，怎么跟人家说的？”  
尤长靖很谨慎的问。  
“就是实话实说呗。”  
“啊？”  
“不过是赌一把罢了。”

“兵行险招，出奇制胜。”

 

接下来的一个星期，林彦俊都没有去工地。  
陈立农也没有联系过他。

林彦俊倒是没有一点着急的样子，还是每天照常工作。

“你就不着急吗？”  
“呵，你这就叫皇帝不急，太监急。”  
林彦俊反倒取笑起尤长靖。  
“哼，我不管你了，你自己爱怎么样就怎么样吧。”  
尤长靖气鼓鼓的走出了办公室。

“反正，他总会来找我的。”  
林彦俊自言自语到。

不出林彦俊所料，又过了一个星期，他才收到了陈立农的联系。  
只有一条短信。

“我们见一面吧。”

当天晚上，林彦俊还是像第一次去见陈立农一样，穿着简约又精心。  
但是这一次却做足了一个富家子弟的派头。

“陈立农。”  
林彦俊兴冲冲的和陈立农打了招呼，但是陈立农却没有抬头看他。  
“这个，是你没错吧？”  
林彦俊刚一坐下，陈立农就把手机推了过来。

“这是什么？”  
“你听一听就知道了。”

是一条录音。

是林彦俊和陈立农的哥哥见面时候的录音。

 

“你好，陈先生。”  
“林总。”  
这不是林彦俊第一次和陈立信见面了，但是彼此却也十分客套。

“林总不如还是直接叫我的名字吧，不然，容易和我弟弟搞混了吧。”  
陈立信开口就来者不善。

“不会，对农农我可不会叫陈先生呢。”  
林彦俊当然也不是什么善茬，想要让他败下阵来也不容易。  
陈立信脸上的笑容明显僵了一下。

“那么，明人不说暗话，我听说最近，您和我弟弟走得很近。”  
“是。”  
“我弟弟刚从国外回来，年纪又小不懂事，哪里得罪了林总还望您高抬贵手。”  
“哪里的话，我觉得农农很可爱啊。”  
林彦俊还是不动声色的笑着。

“那，您这样接近我弟弟，究竟想干什么呢？”  
“我喜欢他啊。”  
“那你为什么要隐瞒身份呢？”  
陈立信似乎是有点着急了，连尊称都抛下了。

“嗯，”  
林彦俊转着手上的玻璃杯。  
“也没有什么别的意思，只是方便一点而已嘛，你也知道，凭我的身份，想要进驻你们公司可是天大的难事吧。”

“你接近我弟弟，是因为想要接近公司？”  
林彦俊思索了一下。  
“一半一半吧。”

“那你这不是存心欺骗嘛！”  
“是啊，可是那又怎么样呢。”  
林彦俊一副毫不在意的样子。

“呵，好，是不怎么样。”  
陈立信突然笑起来。

 

“所以你真的是存心隐瞒，来欺骗我的吗？”  
陈立农按断了录音。

“是。”  
林彦俊有点犹豫的说。

“那你也是故意接近我，到我们公司的？”

“是。”

谁也没有再说话。  
这件事似乎已经是透明的了，谁也没有再说什么的必要。

林彦俊站起来，准备走出去了。  
陈立农倒还坐着。

“但是陈立农。”  
林彦俊绕过桌子，走到陈立农的那一边的时候突然停下了。  
他转过来看着陈立农。

“你要知道，我说喜欢你，从来都不是在骗你。”

 

11.  
林彦俊走出饭店的时候，心里还是很忐忑不安。

时间回到他和陈立信见面的那一天。

“怎么这么快就出来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你，怎么跟人家说的？”  
“就是实话实说呗。”  
“啊？”  
“不过是赌一把罢了。”

“什么意思啊？”  
尤长靖还不太明白林彦俊到底做了什么。

“他录音了。”

“什么？”  
“陈立信，他应该是录音了。”  
林彦俊很肯定的说。  
“那你还实话实说？”

“正是因为这样，我才更要实话实说。”  
林彦俊接着说。  
“只有这样，陈立农才会相信我。”  
“与其说话真假参半，让他琢磨不透，不如全部和盘托出，让他知道，我说的都是真话。”  
“只有这样，我说喜欢他，可信度反而更高。”

“这样，会不会太冒险了？”  
尤长靖有点不安的说。  
“兵行险招，出奇制胜。”

到底是不是冒险，现在都还未可知。

 

林彦俊的感情之路走得风雨飘摇，但是工程进度倒是很快。  
工地的事情很快就接近尾声了。

但是接下来的事情却朝着林彦俊没有预料到的方向发展了。

“林彦俊，你下个阶段的方案，”  
尤长靖到办公室的时候，林彦俊的桌子都被各种文件淹没了。  
“嗯，快好了。”  
林彦俊头也没抬的回答他。

“不是，”  
尤长靖很犹豫的说。  
“你不用准备了。”  
“啊？”  
林彦俊这才把头抬起来。

“接下的项目，换合作方了。”

“哦。”  
没多问什么，他只是停下了手头的工作。

“你没事吧？”  
“嗯。”  
尤长靖不好再说什么，只好退出了办公室，把林彦俊一个人留在里面。

这样的事情是很罕见的。  
一般情况下，在项目的建造和销售阶段是不会更换合作方的。  
虽然没有明文规定，但这似乎是一种内部共识，即使是没有事先签好两份合同，也不会半途毁约。

林彦俊坐在桌子前，看着满桌子的文件和方案策划。  
现在，它们都没有意义了。

林彦俊慢慢的站起来，把桌子上的东西都收拾了起来。  
尤长靖就在外面看着。  
比起直接生气，把所有的东西都撕了，林彦俊这样的沉默和淡定更让他害怕。

“诶，你去哪？”  
林彦俊从办公室里走出来。  
“你回家吗？我送你？”  
“不用了，我自己一个人走走。”

林彦俊没有让任何人跟着，一个人在路上漫无目的的走着。

晚上江边的风很大，却不是能把人吹得清醒的风。

林彦俊又想起陈立农。

林彦俊虽然是因为想要接近陈氏才接近陈立农的，可是他却从来没有做过伤害他的事情。  
是他没有机会吗？  
并不是。  
当时的陈立农对他毫无防备。  
不要说看文件的时候对他从不避讳，就是林彦俊想在自己负责的项目上动手脚也完全不是没有可能。  
林彦俊没有伤害他的利益，只是不想而已。

而且这么长时间了，他分明能觉得陈立农也是喜欢自己的。

难道只是自己的错觉吗？

难道这一次，真的赌输了吗？

 

12.  
陈立农找到林彦俊的时候他正坐在江边。

他听说了哥哥毁约的事情就急匆匆的想要找到林彦俊。  
找到他干什么呢？  
他自己心里也不太清楚。

工地、办公室，能找的地方他都找遍了。  
要不是尤长靖看他可怜，告诉他林彦俊心情不好的时候喜欢去江边，他真的不知道怎么办才好了。

这个时候他才突然觉得，原来自己对林彦俊一无所知。

 

“林彦俊。”  
他走过去刚把手搭到林彦俊的肩膀上就被他打了下来。  
“你起开。”  
“林彦俊。”  
陈立农在他旁边坐下。

林彦俊心里本就难过，陈立农这么一出现反而是让他无力忍受。

“陈立农，你这个人怎么能这样！你不喜欢我你就趁早滚，本少爷可没工夫跟你在这瞎胡闹！”  
林彦俊嘴上说得狠，但是却一边说一边哭起来。

“林彦俊。”  
陈立农试图把林彦俊转过来面对他。

“陈立农，你不喜欢我也就算了，你也不能这样吧！”  
林彦俊转过来看着他，眼泪委屈的挂在脸上。  
“跟你哥一起害我很有意思吗？”

“我没有害你。”  
陈立农慢慢的说。  
“我怎么会舍得害你呢。”  
陈立农一边说一边轻轻地伸出手拂去林彦俊脸上的泪珠。

然后倾过来，闭上眼睛。  
给了他一个吻。

很短暂的一个吻，但这是陈立农第一次主动吻他。

林彦俊眼睛都没来得及闭上。

“你干什么，不要以为一个吻就能糊弄我。”  
他伸手把陈立农推开，但是陈立农却直接抱住了他。

“那你还想怎么样？”  
陈立农凑在林彦俊的耳朵边上，很小声的说。  
“难道要我陪你睡一觉啊。”

林彦俊把头转开，忍不住勾了一下嘴角，但是又迅速恢复泫然欲泣的样子。  
“那，也行。”  
林彦俊嘴上说的勉强，心里却乐开了花。

等到陈立农真的把林彦俊带回了家，林彦俊反而有点不安起来。

林彦俊洗完澡出来，陈立农就坐在床边似笑非笑的看着他。  
“你先躺一会，我去洗个澡。”  
陈立农和他擦肩而过。

林彦俊躺在床上听着浴室里的水声。  
稍微有点紧张。

陈立农爬上床的时候，林彦俊明显感到床陷下去了一点。  
他紧张得抓紧了被子。  
陈立农突然靠过来，林彦俊一下闭上了眼睛。

但是陈立农只是在他的额头落下一个吻。

“哈哈，看来，是一只纸老虎啊。”  
陈立农刮了一下他的鼻子。  
“晚安。”  
陈立农又吻了一下他的唇。  
“睡吧。”

一直到陈立农躺倒在他身边，林彦俊才从愣神中回过神来。  
林彦俊转过身背对着陈立农。  
笑着闭上了眼睛。

但刚闭上眼睛却被陈立农拦腰搂住翻了个身。  
“朝着这边睡。”  
陈立农把他箍在怀里说。

林彦俊伸出手也抱住陈立农，往他怀里缩了缩。  
“晚安。”

关了灯的屋子很黑，两个人都闭上了眼睛。

“你相信我吗？”  
林彦俊突然说。

“嗯。”

陈立农没再多说话。  
信任林彦俊，其实他从来没有犹豫过。  
自己每天和他住在一起，他对自己怎么样自己心里最清楚吧。  
他虽然调皮，说话信口雌黄，但是他从来都给自己带来很多快乐。  
他从来都很喜欢自己。

第二天早上，林彦俊醒得很早。

陈立农就躺在他旁边。  
窗外明晃晃的太阳光提醒着他，这不是在做梦。

林彦俊轻手轻脚的从陈立农怀里挪出来。  
拿上手机，走出了房间。

“喂。”  
“这个项目，你再帮我查一下吧。”  
“不是陈立农，我相信他。”  
“你还记不记得上次招标，当时出价最高的那个人，你帮我查一查这件事与他有没有关系。”

“如果和他有关你想怎么样？”  
陈立农不知道什么时候站到了林彦俊后面。  
“站在阳台这风口，小心着凉。”  
陈立农那手上的毯子吧林彦俊裹了起来抱在怀里。

“你怎么起来了？”  
林彦俊挂断了电话，笑着看着陈立农。  
“被你吵醒了呗。”  
陈立农玩笑的说着。  
“你可不要胡扯了吧。你不看你睡得多死，我出来你都不知道。”

“以后不会了。”  
陈立农把头搁在林彦俊的肩膀上。  
“以后不会你不见，我都不知道了。”

林彦俊轻轻地笑了。  
“进去吧，外面风大。”

“项目的事，你想怎么样？”  
陈立农站在厨房里做早饭的时候说。  
“让他吐出来吗？”

“诶呀，说什么呢？都吃进去了，吐出来，多不好啊。”  
林彦俊倚在旁边漫不经心的说。  
“那你想怎么样？”  
“嗯，既然他都吃了，那就让他吃呗。”

林彦俊露出小白兔的微笑。  
但是是大灰狼吧。  
陈立农笑着想。  
得罪了林彦俊，看来有人家好受。

“只是，这别人的东西，吃了，难保不被噎死。”

 

13.  
“诶诶诶，你们干什么？”  
尤长靖一进公司就看到搬家公司的人在往外搬东西。  
“你们干什么？谁允许你们搬的？”

“我让搬的。”  
林彦俊悄无声息从他背后走过来。  
“为什么啊？”  
“什么为什么，搬回原来的大楼了啊。”  
“这里，不做了吗？”

“嗯，现在已经没有什么好隐瞒的了啊。”

“通知他们，现在就开会。”  
林彦俊一回到总公司就急忙要召开会议。  
但是大家都到齐了之后，会议却迟迟没有开始。  
“林彦俊，我们还不开始吗？”  
尤长靖坐在他右手边疑惑地问。

“嗯，还有人，再等一会。”  
林彦俊露出意味不明的微笑。

所有人都不明所以的继续等着，却没想到来的人。  
是陈立农。

“喂！你怎么把他叫来了！”  
“嗯，”  
林彦俊示意陈立农坐在他的左边。  
“因为这件事情需要他。”

“好了，人到齐了我们就开始吧。”  
“尤长靖，你先讲一下现在原来项目的合作方。”

“好。”  
尤长靖站起来打开了投影。  
“现在陈氏，我们之前接手项目的新合作方，就是之前在竞标中出价最高的公司。”  
“他们公司规模不大，项目设计是短版，但是资金还不错。”  
尤长靖停顿了一下。  
“这一次能够捡漏也是因为在大陈总那边做了手脚。”

林彦俊看到陈立农把头低了下去。  
他伸出手在桌子下面握住陈立农的手。  
陈立农抬起头来看他，他只是对他笑了一下。

“想要从他手里那会这个项目，基本是不可能的了。”  
尤长靖总结到。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊点了点头。  
“我也没想拿回来。”  
会议室里开始有了小声的议论，林彦俊却笑开来。  
“呵，我想要他毁在这个项目上。”

林彦俊站了起来，重新展示了一份新的投影。  
“既然他要做销售，那就让他做。”

“而我们，只是负责做空他。”

“做空他？”  
“没错。”  
林彦俊肯定的说。  
“在销售的前期，由我们来给他冲销量，在首付之外的后期金额上注水，做大泡沫。”  
“一直到他破产为止。”  
“破产？”  
“没错。”

“那，”  
尤长靖有点犹豫的看了一眼陈立农。  
“没事。”  
林彦俊倒是毫不在意的笑了。  
“他破产之后，银行会进行折价的产权拍卖，到时候我们再买回产权。”  
“出一套新的安置方案，主要是做好社会影响，后期再逐渐抬价。”  
“之前的小公司完全并入总公司，成为一个项目部。”

林彦俊的方案从来都是让人无话可说，会议很快就结束了。

“你为什么非要跟这个人杠上了？”  
陈立农坐在他办公室里面笑着问。  
“人不犯我我不犯人，人若犯我，”  
林彦俊转过头来，露出不怀好意的笑容。  
“我让他不得好死。”

陈立农一句话也没说，就坐在沙发上笑。  
“更何况，”  
林彦俊走过来坐到陈立农旁边。  
“这一次，我也不是为了赚钱，我是想要给你哥看看，我可不是那么好对付的人。”

“嗯，”  
陈立农沉吟着点了点头。  
“但是你也不能这样想。”  
“为什么？”  
林彦俊不解的看着陈立农。

“毕竟，钱还是要赚的。”

林彦俊一下被陈立农的一本正经给逗笑了。  
不过他说的也没错，钱还是要赚的。

 

14.  
工作要做，恋爱也不能不谈。  
在等待人家破产的日子里，陈立农把林彦俊带出去旅游了。

“哇，陈立农，去哪不好你带我来迪拜？你知道这里多晒吗？”  
“没事，”  
陈立农搂过旁边还在抱怨的林彦俊。  
“我主要是觉得，你来这里看到这里肤色的人会比较有亲切感嘛。”

林彦俊转过头来，很生硬的扯起嘴角看着陈立农。  
“那我怕我在这里走丢了你找不到我，毕竟都是跟我一样的是吧。”  
林彦俊说的咬牙切齿，陈立农在一边倒是笑得挺开心。

林彦俊到这里来似乎真的放下了全部工作，每天就是和陈立农一起出去玩。

“陈立农，陈立农！”  
林彦俊从浴室出来的时候，陈立农并不在沙发上。  
到处转了一圈，才发现他在阳台。  
“陈，”  
“你不用管我了。”  
林彦俊刚准备叫陈立农，却发现他在打电话。

“我现在不在国内，你不要找我了。”  
“我真的不在国内。”  
“我没有躲你，我躲你干什么？”  
“这是我自己的事情。”  
“你赚好你的钱就行了，我感情的事你就不要管了。”

陈立农挂了电话，才发现林彦俊就趴在阳台的门边，只露出一个脑袋。  
“你，”  
“陈立农，我们要不要出去散步？”  
陈立农还没有说什么就被打断了，他安静的看了林彦俊一会。  
“好啊。”

“但是你给我先把头发吹干！”  
陈立农把准备去换衣服的林彦俊给拽了回来。

吹风机的声音很响，两个人谁也没说话。

吹完头发之后，两个人就收拾着出了门。  
大晚上的画展都关门了，两个人只好在街上游荡。  
“啊，我们坐一下吧。”  
路上人不多，看见了长椅林彦俊就直接瘫倒了。

“刚才，是不是你哥打电话来啊？”  
林彦俊把头搁在陈立农的肩膀上说。  
“嗯。”  
“你哥是不是不喜欢我？”  
“你不要管他，”  
陈立农着急忙慌的想所什么，但是却被林彦俊给打断了。

“我是不管他啊，他喜不喜欢我有什么关系啊，你喜欢我不就行了嘛。”  
林彦俊头也没抬一下，很随意的说到。

但是陈立农就喜欢林彦俊的这个样子。  
他虽然平时说话没个分寸，但他从来都聪明通透。

“所以你这次带我出国，是来避难啊？”  
陈立农笑着没说话。  
“你哥也还不错，没杀到国外来。”  
“我哥从来都是这样，只知道赚钱。”  
陈立农忍不住吐槽。

“那也没错啊。”  
林彦俊接起话头。  
“所以这一次，我们也要好好学一下赚钱呢。”

 

两个人并没有在国外待很久就回来了。  
主要是林彦俊看完了当地所有的艺术展，实在是无趣了。  
更何况国内也有很多事情在等着处理呢。

“这边银行已经挂价了，你们回来的可真及时。”  
一回到办公室尤长靖就是一顿冷嘲热讽。  
“及时不就行了嘛，来得早不如来得巧。”  
林彦俊一句话又回的他没话说。

 

拍卖还是原来的拍卖。  
只是这一次林彦俊和陈立农由竞争者变成了同伙。

按照林彦俊的指示，由陈立农先开始抬价竞价，表明立场，让想要小额赚便宜的人自动放弃，后面的老大难再由林彦俊逐一击破。  
所幸，在有陈氏所谓的代表陈立农在的情况下，硬着头皮来的人并不多，林彦俊也算是没花费多大的功夫就完成了目标。

“接下来的事，就要交给外援了。”  
林彦俊在从银行出来的时候，天色已经很晚了，但是他还是独自出去有事了。  
陈立农就知道他一定又有什么幺蛾子。

果不其然。  
第二天，各大报刊上就刊登了陈氏和林氏合作的消息。  
这样的先发制人，使得陈立农哥哥一下变得骑虎难下，不能再轻易甩掉林彦俊这个包袱了。  
而这样的社会影响不仅带动了两家的股价，林彦俊的销售也变得异常好做。

事情解决的很顺利。  
但最主要的两家的利益都被保住了。

 

15.  
今天是公司的庆功宴。  
但是林彦俊并没有参加，因为陈立农把他约了出去。

林彦俊到的时候才发现，这就是他和陈立农第一次一起吃饭的地方。

林彦俊进去的时候，陈立农已经到了。  
“哦，我迟到了吗？”  
林彦俊一边坐下来一边问。  
“没有，是我到的早了。”  
陈立农回答的有点冷淡，林彦俊倒是也没有放在心上。

但是接下来的一整餐饭，林彦俊都觉得陈立农心不在焉。

“陈立农，你是不是有什么话要跟我讲？”  
“哦，嗯。”  
陈立农吞吞吐吐的回答。  
“有什么你就说啊？”  
“我，我。”

“我有一个东西要给你。”

林彦俊看陈立农憋了半天才说出来心里觉得好笑。  
有什么东西就给呗，还至于一整餐饭都紧张成这样啊。  
“哦，什么啊？”  
但是林彦俊表面上还是佯装淡定。

“嗯。”  
陈立农从口袋里掏出一个盒子递过来。  
“这是什么？”  
林彦俊一边说一边打开。  
“送给你的。”

是一对耳夹。

但是这对耳夹有点眼熟。  
这不就是自己第一次在拍卖会上见到陈立农的时候正在拍卖的吗？

“诶，陈立农，你知道吗？”  
林彦俊趴在桌子上说。  
“其实我第一次见到你，就是你在买这对耳夹的时候。”  
“啊？我这不是在外面买的，是在拍卖会上买来的。”  
“我知道啊，我就是在拍卖会上见到你的。”  
陈立农难以置信的瞪大了眼睛。

“你还记不记得当时，有一个人一直跟你抬价？”  
林彦俊提醒了一下陈立农。  
“啊啊啊，那个，就是，”  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊笑着点了点头。

“那你当时为什么想买这个？”  
陈立农有点好奇的问到。  
“嘿，我买了不是我戴了，我是看它好看，想着以后可以送给喜欢的人。”  
“哦。”  
陈立农看着林彦俊。  
“我也是这么想的。”

陈立农的话外意思并不难猜，只是怪让人不好意思的。

陈立农打开了盒子，从里面掏出一只银色的给林彦俊带上了。  
“等一下。”  
陈立农正要带第二个的时候被林彦俊拦了下来。  
他二话不说就从陈立农的手里拿下了另一只黑色的。  
带到了陈立农的耳朵上。

“这样我们就都都送给自己喜欢的人了啊。”

 

终


End file.
